


Oh Shut Up Dave

by pielover54321



Series: DaveJohnSolKat [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, fluff so sweet it will rot your teeth, i will add more as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pielover54321/pseuds/pielover54321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave, Karkat, John, and Sollux all live together. They are all in one big happy relationship, for the most part. This is a collection of different stories of their life together. Good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: When john was upset

Dave was very tired. He had worked all morning at his bro's record store and had spent all afternoon on his 2 classes for the day and it was now 6. He was happy as fuck it wasn't his turn to take care of dinner and hoped intensely that dinner would be done, or at least almost done, when he got home.  

He pulled into the driveway, noticing that the other car the four of them shared was already in the garage. He parked the car and closed the garage door. The moment he opened the door to the smell of tomatoes and garlic. Yes. John was cooking dinner. An Egbert Italian specialty is exactly what he needed right now.

He walked through the mudroom and into the living room. Karkat and Sollux were sitting on the couch watching tv. Karkat was leaning on sollux and looked up when dave walked in. "Hey" Karkat said before looking back at the movie that he was watching.

Sollux looked up at dave, "Hey dave. Warning if your going into the kitchen, Gordon Ramsay doesn't want any help with the food, so dont offer." Sollux said nodding toward the kitchen.

Dave smirked, "He snapped at you, didnt he?"

Sollux nodded, "he said the chicken i made last week was dry, and he didn't want his chicken to taste that way. The nerve."

"ill talk to him." Dave said. WHen he walked by the couch he ruffled karkat and sollux's hair, ignoring the sounds of protest as he pushed through the door into the kitchen.

"Before you ask, no i do not need any help and no i do not seem stressed i'm just tired." John snapped the second dave walked up to him. John didn't even look up as he spoke. He was flurrying around the kitchen, putting things in the oven, mixing bowls on the counter and stirring pots on the stove.

Dave didn't say anything. He just waited, he knew john. He just stood there until he saw john run out of things to check and stir. John didn't want to look like he didn't have anything to do and went over to the fridge to grab a water. Dave took this as his moment and walked up behind john, wrapping his arms around john's waist. John stopped and sort of leaned against dave. "Im not stressed." John lightly protested.

Dave nodded and kissed john on the cheek, "And i'm assuming someone didn't piss you off really badly at the bakery and ruined your day again?" John sighed slightly but nodded.

Just then a timer somewhere in the kitchen went off. John mumbled something about draining the pasta and dave kissed him one more time before letting him go and heading back into the living room.

When he walked in he noticed that now the tv was off and sollux and karkat were talking about something. Before either of them could acknowledge him he quickly moved over the side over the sofa and laid himself across both of their laps. They both turned to glare at him.

"Sup" He said smiling at karkat. Sollux just shook his head. Then karkat and sollux shared a look and dave realized what was about to happen. Before he could protest they both dumped him on the floor, dangerously close to the coffee table.

Before dave could exact his revenge, john popped his head from the kitchen, "Dinners ready, get your asses in here." Sollux and karkat got up and stepped over dave and walked into the kitchen.

As they walked through the kitchen door, dave started to get up, "Now that was cold." He heard a chuckle from the kitchen, and smiled a little. He metaphorically dusted himself off and walked into the kitchen for dinner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

 

About an hour later the feast of chicken parmesan with spaghetti, garlic bread and a side caesar salad was complete and they were all sitting around the table, praising john. His eyes sparkled as he just explained that it was no big deal and that meal was so easy to put together and not worthy for such praise. Finally karkat realises that no one had really asked dave anything yet.

"So dave, how was your day?" karkat asked, causing the other two to look at you.

"It was long and tiring. But it always gets better after spending some time with you dumbasses." Dave punctuated the sentence by ruffling sollux's hair again.

"Dave if you fucking do that again i will take your shades and put them on the roof" Sollux said fixing his hair to his best ability.

"Do that and the roof is where you will be sleeping tonight." Dave said

“Soooooooooooooooooooo.” John said slightly awkwardly. “im going to let you guys do that weird thing you two do when you say mean things until you guys start making out and i'm going to go upstairs. You coming karkat?”

“Right behind you.” Karkat said, and the two of them grabbed all of the dishes, put them in the sink then went upstairs.

“Thats not what we were going to do right?” Sollux said, turning to dave.

Dave’s only answer was to ruffle sollux's hair again.

And then what john said what would happen, totally came true.


	2. When they fully realized they needed to fix their sleeping situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dont want to sleep individually but they cant sleep all in one bed. So what do they do?

“What if i wanna sleep with dave tonight!” John reclaimed from his position on the right bed. Yep you heard right. The right bed. There were 2 queen sized beds in their bedroom. Usually everyone switched up and had different combo’s of 2 each night but tonight john had an issue.

 

“I think thats just too bad because you can clearly see that i'm already sleeping with him tonight.” Sollux said without even looking up from the laptop he had on his lap.

 

Dave really didn't mean to start this argument. He had just laid down in the first bed he got too. He sighed dramatically but john still responded. “but you slept with him yesterday!”

 

“he chose to sleep here, i didnt do anything.” Sollux said simply.

 

“You know what I have a solution.” Karkat piped up from his spot by the mirror, “How bout we all go to sleep and get over it because its not that fucking important!”

 

Great job karkat, because yelling at john and sollux is exactly how you stop them from arguing. Within moments all three of them were yelling at eachother. Dave tried to get there attention but no one was paying him any mind.  
  


Dave had only one solution for that. He got a good grip on the covers over him and the pillow and carefully rolled off the bed, pulling the covers and pillow with them. With the soft thump everyone shut up and looked at him.

 

“Dave are you ok?” John asked.

 

“Dave get the fuck up.” Karkat sighed.

 

“Dave are you fucking serious?” Sollux said, leaning over the edge of the bed, “you took all the covers.”

 

“There are more in the closet. Good night.” With that he curled up on the floor and closed his eyes.

 

He heard some laughing from karkat and some complaining from sollux and some grumbling from john. Eventually someone kissed him on the forehead. He fell asleep not long after that. And someone must of coaxed him in his half asleep state into a bed because he woke up the next morning in the left bed.

When he did wake up it was about 10 and a note was on the bed next to him, instead of whoever had been sleeping there.

  
  


         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~          

Me and john went to class and karkat went to his morning shift at the diner. I hope you didn't have work this morning but we didn't want to wake you, and john said you didnt. Feel free to blame him if you get in trouble with bro.

 

<3 Sollux

Ps. Stop snoring :)

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luckily for john, he didn't have work today.  He sat up in bed and thought about last night. What they needed is one huge bed. Big enough for all 4 of them. Suddenly he got an idea.

 

He called bro and asked him for a favor. Bro was hesitant but up for the challenge. When he was done with  bro he grabbed his electric screwdriver. He then removed the mattresses and  started taking apart the beds. He used his amazing carpentry skills and managed to remove the one side of both beds and attached them together. At this point it was almost 3. And he had to leave at 3:30 to make his afternoon class. But luckily just then bro walked in with the custom sheets he had asked for. 1 fitted and 1 regular. Bro said he needed a few more days to make the comforter but dave said it was fine.

 

He quickly put the mattresses into place and stretched the fitted sheet over the mattresses. RIght before he has to leave  he puts the pillows in place and sweeps up the room. After that he is off to school.

He knows that John will get home before will and is not at all surprised by the text he got in the middle of class.

 

EB: Dude what did you do? How did you... wow.

TG: Ily2 <3

 

Through out the next hour he also got bombarded with texts from sollux and karkat who had not got home yet but had gotten a message from john.

 

When he did get home everyone was there. And lets just say they all thanked him for the new bed, on the new bed, if you know what I mean.

 

 


	3. When Dave was a whiny baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has something to do except for Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy lately and thought about abandoning this but then i read the super nice comments and just had to keep going. I will try to keep updates regularly.

Dave had spent the morning of this gloomy Saturday at his stupid job. He obviously had no classes but his bro demanded he come in to cover from the dude who usually helped him on the weekend. And it really was the gloomiest day of the year, it was drizzling and muddy and yuck. Dave pulled into the driveway and noticed that there were 2 more cars than usual there. 

When he entered the house the first thing he heard was, "fuck you Aradia!" Which meant that Sollux and Aradia were probably playing video games. He walked into the living room to the intense game of Mario Kart going on, it was Aradia's favorite game.

He down on the couch next to Sollux, "hey can I play?" He asked.

"No late entries to the tournament dude, we are 10 games into this shit and its getting heated," Sollux said never looking up.

"And I'm winning." Aradia chimed in from her spot on the floor in front of the couch.

"By one game, and your streak will be over after...." Sollux pauses and Dave turns to see him cross the finish line, "This!"

Aradia let out a sound of protest, "Let's break this tie asshole."

"my pleasure." and before Dave could protest they were already starting another game.

"Sooooooooooollux!" He said drawing out the 'o' sound, "Dude I'm bored." When Sollux didn't respond Dave got a mischievous look on his face. He leaned in and first kissed Sollux's cheek. Sollux's didn't say anything but he shifted a little bit as if to move away from Dave. Dave just leaned in more and kissed him again. He kissed his way down Sollux's jawbone and started kissing his neck.

Sollux leaned into it a little bit but suddenly broke away from him. "Dude you're going to make me loose! Go bother John, he is in the kitchen with rose and Kanaya." Dave sighed dramatically but got up, purposely blocking Sollux's and then Aradia's sight from the screen as he walked by and ignored the sounds of protest.

When he entered the kitchen he saw John and rose playing some card game at the table while Kanaya fluttered about the kitchen, making tea. "Hello, Dave," Rose said without looking up from her cards.

When she said that, John looked up and smiled, "Hey! How was work?"

"Fucking annoying as usual," Dave said plopping down in the seat next to john, "what are you guys playing?"  


"We are waiting for kanaya to come back with the tea so we can continue our game of cards against humanity." Rose said putting her cards down and looking up.

"Its a really cool game dude, we should totally buy our own deck." John said.

"Could i play?" Dave asked looking at Rose.

"Next game, we are already 1/3 of the way through this game." Rose said and Dave made a whining noise, causing rose to raise her eyebrow, "Are we a little whiny today Dave?"

"Rose i have nothing to do, I'm so bored." Dave said slumping in his chair.

"Well karkat is down in the basement with terezi, i think they are watching a movie. why don't you go join them?" John said just as kanaya returned with a tray with a teapot, sugar, and 3 teacups. Sighed again and got up, waving to Kanaya as he went down to the basement.

Karkat and terezi were sitting on the couch watching some movie. Well karkat was watching it, terezi was on her phone and looking up occasionally to see what was on the screen. Dave, deciding to be as annoying as possible, plopped down in the 'barely big enough for half a buttcheek' spot in between them. He was pretty much sitting on both of their laps. 

Karkat grabbed the remote and paused it before attempting to push dave off. "What the actual fuck! Cant ou see we are trying to enjoy a true classic here?!" Karkat yelled as he continued to fail at pushing dave off. 

Terezi, who wasn't even trying to get Dave off and was still on her phone, "i don't think titanic is a true classic Karkat..." She said.

Karkat is about to protest but Terezi, starting to get annoyed with Dave reaches her hand over and tickles Dave on his side, Dave immediately recoils to avoid and is pushed onto the floor by Karkat.

Dave is sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. While laying on the itchy carpet he decided he is tired. Karkat throws a pillow down there for him and resumes the movie and titanic puts him right to sleep. Classic my ass.


	4. When Sollux went to visit his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux leaves the three dorks alone for a weekend and they have plenty of fun without him.

"Do you really have to go..." Karkat pouts inches from Sollux's face. 

Sollux leaned forward and pecked Karkat on the lips before responding, "Yes i do."

John is next to complain, throwing his arms around his neck, "But do you have to do it now?"

Sollux gave john a kiss as well before responding, "it was the only weekend i could take off before next month and my dad would have killed me if i pushed it back another month."

When Sollux got to Dave, Dave spoke while snaking a hand behind Sollux's neck, "Why don't we post pone the complaining and go straight to the kissing?" Will that the two of them kissed, unfortunately for Dave, just as short as the other two. "Ok now I'm going to complain; Why cant we come with you?"

Sollux opened the door and slid into the drivers seat as he responded, "because a bunch of my family is going to be there, distant family that don't need to be asking me questions about my 3 boyfriends all night when i probably wont see them again for 10 years." He closed the door but rolled down the window, "Listen i'll only be gone for Saturday and Sunday, I'm heading back bright and early Sunday morning. I'm sure you guys can handle 2 days without me, right?" The three of them gave half heated gestures of agreement. "Good" With that, Sollux started the car, pulling it out of their garage and starting down the drive way, as he drove he called out, "Don't burn the house down!"

"Don't worry, we would never let Karkat cook!" Dave called after him, getting a well deserved punch in the arm.

"You burn one pot of pasta and no one every forgets", Karkat mumbles as the three of them entered the house.

"How can you blame us, pasta is literally the easiest thing to cook," Dave commented as he closed the garage behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night all three of them were laying on their bed, Karkat and John on the sides and Dave in the middle.

While Karkat had his nose in a book, john and Dave were snuggled up together, Johns head on Dave's chest. John is the first to break the comfortable silence, "Dave?" 

"Yes" Dave said softly, shaking his head as of to shake off the day dream he was having.

"What do you think Sollux is doing right now?" John asked equally as softly, as if saying it too loud would ruin the moment.

"Probably mentally preparing himself for dealing with his family of, as he puts it, 'Bipolar homophobic assholes who think gossiping is a professional sport'." Dave responded getting a chuckle out of john."

Just then Karkat puts down his book and moves more under the covers next to the two of them, and when he gets comfortable he contributes to the conversation. "I know its been a while since any of us have been separated for more than a day but we can still have fun without him."

 "Hey! Why don't we go bowling? Sollux hates bowling so it isn't something we could do if he was hanging with us." John suggested.

"That's a great idea but, for the record i still don't understand how anyone could hate bowling." Karkat said

"Its like the second american pastime." Dave agreed.

Karkat rolled his eyes, "you really have to stop saying that, everything is not the second american pastime"

"i don't say everything is, just the important things." Dave replied.

"so the important things include dunking french fries in milk shakes, putting your feet on coffee tables, and texting with emoji's?" John countered.

"or wearing hats backward, pranking people, and drawing mustaches on unconscious peoples faces?" Karkat added.

"Yes. All very important things." Dave said smirking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A Turkey?"Dave asked as he pulled out of the bowling alley parking lot.

"Yes. It means 3 strikes in a row. Which i got 4 times."" John boasted from his seat in the back, resting his head on the edge of the passenger seat where Karkat was.

"You don't have to keep bragging that you won asshole. We get the picture. You cooked us a fucking thanksgiving feast in there, OK?" Karkat said.

"Speaking of feasts, what do you guys wanna eat?" Dave asked.

"That doesn't make sense, you wouldn't make an entire Thanksgiving meal with only 4 turkeys? You need other stuff like mashed potatoes, and stuffing..." John said ignoring Dave to continue the argument.

"Are you really picking apart what i said? I fucking know that 4 turkeys don't make up an entire feast. The whole point was that we don't give a shit that you won! My line was clever!" Karkat responded turning his head to say this directly to john.

"Dying of starvation here people." Dave said but once again was ignored.

"Clever? That was not clever"

"Says the person who thinks Puns are clever."

"Do you know how hard it is to come up with a good pun??? You need to be extremely clever to do that!"

Dave decided instead of saying something to just start driving in a different direction and see if they notice. Spoilers: they didn't.

"Oh yeah you have to be super clever to look at an omelette and say 'this looks eggcelent!' "

"Well that's a low level pun, for not clever people, like you!"

"Well, what's a high level pun?"

"High level puns are spontaneous and work great with the specific situation. You can't just give an example."

"Of course you cant- wait why are we stopping? This is not our house- Dave did you seriously drive to Red Robins?"

"Yum" John said softly in the background.

"i asked you guys twice about food and you guys were too busy arguing so i made the decision myself. now stop arguing about puns and lets go get some buns."

John and Karkat looked at each other. "that was definitely not clever." John said and Karkat nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dave heard the garage door open and called john and Karkat into the garage to greet Sollux. Sollux definitely looked worn out and agitated.

"I hate my family so much. they will be so lucky if i go back before Christmas."Sollux said moving past those eager to greet him and into the house. He went straight to the couch and plopped down face first. the others followed him and chuckled at his position. "I am so happy to be home."

"Could you say that your... on couch nine??" John asked, and the groans echoed throughout the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you guys know that I read each and every comment and they make me so happy. You guys are so nice!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell this is basically just a collection of drabbles about my ot4.


End file.
